


Uncover My Love

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen Ackles, Past Abuse, Slow Build, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Jared is out on a mating quest trying to find his mate. He stumbles upon Jensen in a pack where he’s the only male omega. He’s slightly older than Jared and wants nothing to do with mating. But Jared knows that he’s his mate and he’ll do anything to prove to Jensen that he was wanted and that he was not ugly for being a masculine omega. Jared courts him publicly and decides he’ll pull all the stops to get his omega believe him and mate him and tell him he loved him.
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Christian Kane, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 38
Kudos: 593
Collections: 2019 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	1. Fallen Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spn Reversebang 2019. This is my first ever challenge, so please ignore my mistakes. I had a wonderful opportunity to work with awesome artist with her amazing prompt @jld71. She's amazing to work with. She is actually one of those authors who inspired me into writing. She was accomodative of all my tantrums. I still couldn't believe that she had faith in me to do right by her art this whole time. Can't thank her enough!  
> Go check out her beautiful art  
> here  
> Also a big thank you to @nightsammy who played the role of my patient beta. She was the strong one, standing behind me like a rock when many times I was falling apart during writing of this fic. I can't thank them both enough for accepting to work with me.This wouldn't have been possible without any of them. 
> 
> As you guys already know, English is not my native language and hence, please overlook my mistakes. Apologies in advance. Happy Reading!

Jared had just presented as an Alpha at the age of 14 when his big brother John had found his mate. He didn’t understand much as to why his brother and his mate were stuck at their cabin for a whole week, but he understood enough; to sense that it was all beautiful. The way John would send a heated glance at his beautiful mate Allison, an omega, and she would turn deep red as a result of which John would rush over to her and kiss her deeply. Or the way they kept walking around holding hands whenever they were roaming around or when he’d embrace her every time he came back home in the evening. The sudden introduction of Allison meant his big brother had less time for him, yet Jared didn’t mind. If spending less time with him meant for John to be happy with Allison, he’d take it. As long as his brother was happy and smiling, that’s all that mattered.

One afternoon, Jared and his dogs were playing in the yard with a ball, when it rolled over by the French doors that gave a peek into the kitchen and dining hall. He ran back there and found himself staring at the scene in front of him. John was pouring two glasses of orange juice, and his mate was seated at the table reading a magazine. He came back to the table and placed one glass in front of her, which seemed to have startled her as if she hadn’t known he was there. She looked up at John, and her eyes twinkled and she gave him the sweetest smile Jared had ever seen adorn her face, since she became a part of his family two years back. She said something Jared couldn’t quite make out from where he was standing- but if John’s expression was any indication, it must have been some sweet declaration. She took a sip of juice and began reading again while John just stared at her for a long moment. She must have felt someone eyeing her as she looked back and had her lips captured by John for a very sweet, but lingering kiss. When they came back up for a breather, she stood up from her chair and embraced him tight. They held onto each other for a long time till the shrill of the bell indicated a guest incoming, and parted their ways. Jared was entranced. The moment had been so sweet and beautiful, and the couple had looked so happy. It was no special occasion for them to be lovey dovey yet, the whole thing had him wondering if this was what bliss looked like. And if it was, then Jared wanted to find his mate - the one who’d call on his inner alpha so that he could spend his entire life with his loving mate. From that moment on, he decided he’d never settle down unless he found his one perfect mate.

“Jared, I think it’s time for you to settle down. We’ve given you enough time to find yourself a mate. But it doesn’t seem to be happening for you. So, please son, settle down with Genevieve and let us have an opportunity to fuss over our grandchildren,” Graham Padalecki, the former Alpha of the Padalecki pack and Jared’s father said. Four years into John and Allison's mating, Graham Padalecki had stepped down to let his eldest lead the Pack. John had agreed to do so, on one condition- once Jared had found a mate of his own, John would surrender his position to his younger brother, as he had no desire to lead the Pack. Being an Alpha meant responsibilities, but being Pack Alpha meant more so - and John didn’t wish to carry that burden. No alpha could take over without having a mate, hence the push for Jared to settle. Even John had become angsty over the past year, waiting for Jared to find someone.

" No, Dad. I’m not gonna settle down with someone that might not be enough for me – it would be cruel, both towards myself and my future mate. Would you have settled for anything less than Mom? Would John settle for anyone other than Allison?” When he was met with complete silence, he nodded, “That’s what I thought.”

And thus the whole conversation ended, just like that. 

Days passed - even months - and eventually years. John and Allison had become proud parents of a baby girl; a Beta. She was the most beautiful creature Jared had ever seen. 

“Wait ‘till it’s your turn, little brother,” John had said, as Jared was cooing at his niece. 

“I know you want a mate, Jared. But after all these years, I don’t think you’ll find one unless you go out and look for one.”

“What do you mean, John?”

“Well it’s more than clear to me that your mate is definitely not in this pack, and you need to step out. Only then will you find him or her. I know you prefer males over females anyways. I’ve seen you check out Rick Jordan’s ass many times.”  
Jared blushed, but didn’t respond.

“But that’s not the point. The point is that he or she is not here. So you need to step out and go on a mating quest. That’s the only way I see you finally finding happiness. Hell, it’s the only way _I_ can find my happiness.” Jared bristled at that and John immediately took a defensive posture not to enrage his brother.

“Hey, I’m not trying to pressure you. I just want you to be happy, and that won’t be the case until you get out of here and find someone.” 

“John, I know.” Jared sighed, “I know okay. I just …”

“Hey, I understand. And it was nothing more than a suggestion. It’s basically just a suggestion. It’s always going to be up to you.” With that, John walked away.

It took another three whole days of continuous discussion with his family when he finally decided to take the leap and roam around the nearby packs. After all he was still a little bit hesitant to visit other packs, for a reason that he was a Padalecki. The Padaleckis’ were known to be the strongest of wolves. Their bloodline was strong and very seldom did it was heard that some wolf had managed to defeat a Padalecki in a fight. They were good and strong warriors. But the prospect of finding his ate had him agreeing to try his chance. He’d been given two years-if he hadn’t found a mate by then, he would have to settle down. He left the next week in search of his mate - the one who would complete him.

**_ One year later  _ **

This was the third pack territory Jared had entered. He’d spent the last year going through the process of elimination. He’d met many prospective mates throwing themselves at him for his hand in marriage but they were not his mate. Some of them had been beautiful - appealing even, and Jared had even considered them, but that wasn’t the way it was supposed to be as they were not what he wanted, what his Alpha was searching for. They didn’t smell right and their scent did not appeal to him, and they didn’t call to his inner alpha. So, here he was - after having spent the last whole year just wandering from one pack to another, making friendships and breaking many hearts. When he had met the Alpha of the Kane-Harris pack, he had been welcomed with open arms. The Alpha Christian Kane and his Beta mate Danneel Harris had been sweet to him and even made arrangements for him to stay at the best inn on their packlands. 

“I know how exhausting it must be to not have a mate when your heart is all but pumping in your chest, hoping the next one could be the one -- But it never comes. So, I feel you.”

Jared was confused. The alpha possibly could never understand his predicament. 

“Oh no, no. Chris, I told you not to go overboard. Not everyone is ready to listen to your smug ass repeating how you found your mate,” Danneel spoke, possibly sensing the conflict on Jared’s fate.

“Alpha Jared, my mate is just trying to tell you that he became Alpha by default.” 

“I’m not sure I understand you Alpha Mate,” Jared said.

“He was just a lucky by chance. My father was the Alpha of this pack and I was his only offspring. Therefore, it wasn’t much of a choice for him. So he decreed that whichever Alpha would mate me could have the pack. It was a bloodbath, let me tell you. There were fights but no one succeeded in catching my attention. Then one fine day Chris stumbled into me at the bar and one look at him and I knew, I knew he was my destined mate. We practically made out in the bar in public, and it was enough to send everyone in shock. But this big bad Alpha of mine, endured it all. He fought at least three other alphas who attacked him the moment he stepped near my father’s house. But he killed them all swiftly. It was then that he had to court me and prove not only to my father, but to the whole pack that he was in for the long haul. Eventually he gained everyone’s approval and all was well. Today he stands in front of you as the proud Alpha of Kane Harris pack, with his Beta Mate and two sweet kids - who at the moment are off at their aunt’s cabin.” She smiled and shot a fond look towards Alpha Kane.

“That’s very sweet of you to share your story, and I cannot thank you enough Alpha Kane - for all the hospitality you have extended to me. Really, I’m grateful.” Jared said.

“Oh none of that. I know what you’re going through and I’m glad I can help out someone like me looking for a life mate. So, you’re welcome to stay here. In us, you’ll find an ally Alpha Padalecki. I must insist though, you’ll have to have dinner with us tonight. So that I can introduce you to a short history of our pack and then tomorrow, I shall formally introduce you to the pack at the gathering at night.” 

And Jared had no choice but to accept the offer. He was escorted to the inn he was staying at and then back to the Alpha’s house.

He was welcomed in the warm home and was immediately drawn into a deep conversation about the history of the pack and how similar it was to the one back at his home. They were in the middle of having desserts when he first smelled it.

The sweetest scents of all. Like vanilla and cinnamon. Like home. Like mate. Like the other half of his soul. And He stiffened when the scent hit his nose. Just then, he heard a whisky drawl and he was fighting hard not to surrender to his instincts because his Alpha was pawing to reach out and find out who exactly this person was. 

“Hey, Kane, if I find out that you’re trying to set me up one more time, I swear to God, I’ll kill you,” the voice said while the person to whom the voice belonged entered the dining room.

“Oh God, Jenny, talk about being dramatic. I just wanted you to meet the guy before I introduce him to the whole pack. Just so you can judge him to see if he’s fit to be here and all.” Chris answered while looking up at the stranger all innocent. That’s when Jared turned around to see who the voice belonged to and it felt like he was shot with a big dose of cocaine, as he was instantly high on that sweet voice and the sheer beauty of the omega standing in front of him. It was definitely an Omega, because he had scented him out and _holy shit_ he was the most beautiful thing Jared had ever seen in his entire life. Even better than his niece. Those leafy green eyes, staring wide, the cute freckles, the plush pink lips, the blond and spiked hair. The lean muscled body. The miles of pale skin. There was a masculinity to that Omega. Omegas were supposed to be delicate, fragile beings, but this guy? _Oh no_.

This guy had all the theories about Omegas in Jared’s head tossed out the window. He was staring slack-jawed. The instant those green eyes met his, he knew. He definitely knew that this Omega was his. He belonged to him, and in turn, Jared belonged to this beautiful creature. His Alpha was constantly hammering in his brain “ _minematematemine”_


	2. Found What I Was Searching For

“Don’t call me Jenny,” Jensen snapped at Chris, but came to a stop the moment he found someone staring at him as if he’d just been stabbed. “Are you okay, pal? You look flustered.”

“Oh Jensen, it’s okay. He’s just shocked to see such a handsome omega, aren’t you Alpha Jared?” Danneel asked in a very pointed tone. Jared must have been very transparent if his mere stare could get such a reaction from Danneel. Even Chris was on edge now. “Yeah, he just moved here. He’s on a quest to find his mate. And he’s welcome to stay here as long as he behaves. Isn’t that right, Alpha Padalecki?” Chris asked in a very curt tone, and Jared could not believe this couple was the same warm and friendly one he’d met hours ago. But he didn’t care. This was his mate. _Holy Shit, HIS MATE!_ Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought he’d get a mate as beautiful as… _What was his name again? He’d heard Danneel. Jenny, Jens, right, Jensen._ A pretty name for his pretty omega. Yet, the protective vibes coming from the Alpha couple was a sign for Jared to take it easy and not jump his mate right there and then. He was almost sure that his mate had been through hell, if the body language of both Chris and Danneel was anything to go by. He’d never hurt Jensen though. He was sure he was already a little in love with him.

So, he decided to take it slow. He stood up and looked into those green orbs and found himself getting hypnotized once again. _Damn, get a hold of yourself, Padalecki._ He extended his hand trying not be impressive and took a defensive posture so as not to startle his omega. “Hello! I’m Alpha Jared Padalecki, from the Padalecki pack. And it’s true that I’m indeed here on a quest to find my mate.” He paused and took a step forward and smiled sweetly, dimples and all. “The one who would complete me. Complete the other half of my soul.”

Jensen, on his part, was equally as amused as he was scared shitless. His whole life he’d been told that he was practically worthless. His own parents had disowned him when he presented as Omega, as no Omega could ever be as masculine as Jensen was. They were supposed to be delicate and lean and have the urge to mate and settle down. Exact opposite of what Jensen was. He was tall, almost as tall as any alpha. He was fiercely independent and smart, and had all the bits that were needed in making a strong Alpha - except not. He had maternal instincts in him. His features did have a feminine quality, but he was a Male Omega. The first one in his pack in centuries. His family had even tried to mate him off, and had almost agreed to a contract with an Alpha for $50,000. He’d been so humiliated that day, so much so that he had downright refused to be a hole for the Alpha merely for pleasure, just because he was an Omega unlike any other. That was when his family had kicked him out, and that was when he’d called Chris to seek refuge.

Chris and Jensen were from the same pack. They were best friends growing up. Chris in many ways had been his shelter when everyone had practically sneered at him. Chris had even stood up for him in high school when the bullying got too much and Jensen had been cornered in the locker room by a bunch of alpha assholes. His experience had been a hell ride. That was exactly why he’d sworn not to mate with anyone. Because he was sure when he mated, he’d just be kept goods. To fuck and breed. Used just to produce heirs for his alpha. He shuddered at the thought. And amongst all this, to have met an Alpha with a fucking dimpled smile, an Alpha with cat-like eyes ever changing, tall _oh hell so tall, as tall as a tree. No, his Alpha was a giant bigfoot. Wait - HIS ALPHA?_ Where did that come from? He shook himself from his reverie and was met with expectant hopeful eyes and that ridiculous shaggy brown hair that marked his Alpha as handsome as anyone he’d ever seen. He was well-muscled and had big hands - and those fingers, _oh sweet lord_ _._ To his horror, the spicy scent of woods, fresh grass, and wet soil made him dizzy with want. This could not happen. This was not supposed to happen. This was never supposed to happen to him. Jensen had instantly recognized his Alpha, but the human part of him – the part that had always been told he’d remain unwanted, ugly and destined to never find a suitable mate – was scared shitless, and the only thing he could think about was running away. As far as possible and as quick as possible. And that’s exactly what he decided to do.

Jared was flabbergasted. What the hell had just happened? Why did his omega run away from him as if he was being burned alive? The instant change in Jensen’s scent had been alluring when he sensed his omega release pheromones, but an instant later he’d started giving off distress in waves. And suddenly, all he could see in those beautiful eyes was panic as they took him in and widened in horror - and before he could even think about reaching out to soothe him – to try telling him that it was okay, that Jared would never hurt him, that he was just trying to calm him down, he’d run off as if hounds were after him. That’s when he heard Chris from behind him. “Shit, you found your mate. Jensen is the one, isn’t he?”

He still couldn’t understand what had gone so horribly wrong, because this was not how he was supposed to meet his mate. His life. His home. His everything.


	3. Sunshine Is Far Away, Rain Clouds Linger

“Of all the people in the world, I welcome you into my home, and you end up finding your mate right under my nose. It just had to be Jensen, didn’t it? Of fucking course it did! Why? I mean… Why!? Why on _Earth_ did it have to be like this?” Chris’ sudden outburst was something Jared didn’t understand, especially when he knew what it was like to find a mate. A true mate. Yet…

“Calm the heck down, Chris,” Danneel hissed, and shifted closer to her alpha, trying to calm him down. “Don’t mind him Jared, he’s just a little overprotective. Hell, we all are. Chris, he’s found his mate. You of all people should know that it’s not in our hands who we choose as our mate. It’s destined.” Danneel continued, “You see, Alpha Padalecki,” The sudden change in her tone caught him off guard, “We’re a close-knit family, and we help each other when one of us crumbles. And this sudden development of you finding a mate in Jensen amongst all has thrown both of us off kilter. We don’t mean any disrespect, but when it comes to Jensen, if you’re to pursue him, just know we’ll be watching you.” Danneel ended on a stern note, not caring one bit that she was talking to an Alpha much less a Padalecki one.

Jared took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and his wolf. He took in the atmosphere around him and tried digesting all the information. “First, I need both of you to understand that Jensen is my mate. _Mine_ _._ And when an Alpha finds his mate, nothing is more important for him than his mate. Alpha Mate comes first. Just like you Chris. Of what I’ve seen from spending some time with you two, I understand that you keep Danneel in high regard - you love her, which is very obvious from the display you two put on, and that you dote on each other. She comes first, whatever may come. Hell or high waters, you will protect her, keep her safe, make her feel loved. And I’m sure you do exactly this. So why the hell do you think I’ll be any different?” Jared was now fuming from the inside for being judged without even being given a chance to prove himself, as each of his words dawned on the pair sitting in front of him. “What I find even more disturbing is the fact that how you both seemed to have made up your mind as if I’m the bad guy going after your treasure.” And yeah, he was feeling a little jealous - because _he_ was supposed to be worried about his mate, _not Chris and Danneel._ “And above all, you seemed to have made up your mind on how I’m gonna treat Jensen beforehand, even before getting to know me. How exactly would you have reacted if I had been using this tone had it been Danneel instead of Jensen, Chris?”

He heard a gasp coming from the Alpha pair sitting in front of him, now flushed and looking a bit guilty. But he didn’t care, he wanted to go see his mate, _his mate, Jesus Christ_!! To soothe and comfort him. But he needed to find him in order to do that, and in order to find him, he first needed to understand what was wrong with him. Because if this whole situation was anything to go by, he was sensing some heavy baggage lingering behind the sudden reactions he’d been getting from all quarters. “I know,” Chris sighed, standing up in front of Jared. “I know, I overreacted and I’m sorry for that. But,” he ran a hand through his hair and down his face and Jared could sense a conflict inside of him. “Whatever it is, you can tell me Chris. You know I’d never letanything happen to Jensen. I know I’m already in love with him. So whatever it is that led to this reaction, not only from Jensen but from you two as well, I know something must have happened in the past that was bad enough to make him practically run away from me. Especially when I know that his wolf must be ripping him apart from the inside to be with its mate, who happens to be me. The pull is too strong to fight and if he’s fighting it, it means he has baggage. So you can talk to me, I won’t tell him a thing,” Jared urged.

“Okay. Okay,” Chris said, sounding a bit resigned. “You sure you’re ready to take this all in?” Upon Jared’s nod, Chris bobbed his head twice and looked at Danneel, trying to seek comfort and draw strength from her, because he knew he was about to breach the trust his best friend had in him. But he had to do it, for his sake. And he knew Jared was a good Alpha. If this was his best friend’s true mate, then he had to do this. Danneel seemed to have recognized the conflict in her Alpha as she immediately came around and snuggled into his side.

“We need a drink for me to digest this, don’t we?” Jared asked. “Buddy I think ‘drunk enough’ is the phrase I’d use. Let’s get this cleaned up and sit down in the living room and have a chat. I’m warning you through, Alpha Padalecki, once I tell you this… Once the cat is out of the bag, you’ll not tell Jensen a word about it. It’s a very closely guarded secret. The one that only a couple of people know. And by telling you I’m practically risking my friendship here. I just hope you do right by him, and that this gamble pays off.”

Once Danneel and Chris had cleaned up the kitchen, they all moved to the living room and Chris and Danneel sat close together on the couch as Jared took the chair opposite of them. Chris poured down two stiff drinks and handed one to Jared. One sip and Chris started speaking.

“We’re from the same pack, me and Jensen. We were best friends growing up, as our families live just a street opposite to each other. Our pack was quite a traditional one. And our Alpha even more so. You ever heard of Mitch Pilleggi?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard he conformed to the traditions in dark ages and led his pack with an iron fist. But he died two years ago. And his son Arnold is trying to change the pack rules. In fact, he even approached my brother, our pack alpha, to seek assistance in changing their ways and settling the pack into a modern era.” Jared replied.

“Yeah,” Chris scoffed, “A little too late for that I’d say.” He took another sip and Jared observed Danneel as she held Chris’ palm in her hands tightly. “Anyway, I don’t give a shit about what’s going on. There’s a reason I left it the day I was forced to take a mate.” He took a deep breath. “Look, I’m .. I’m three years older than Jensen and I had already popped a knot when Jensen was revealed to be an omega, a _male_ omega. He was the first in over a century. They’re a rare breed, male omegas. But they still exist. And our pack already looked down on omegas regardless of their basic gender. Omegas were used - _literally_. My own mother died a horrible death at the hands of my father.” Chris’ voice trembled and Danneel leaned in close, nuzzling his neck, trying to calm him down and Jared was already seething. After a few moments, Chris gained his composure back. “So, it was all hell. And my best friend was suddenly one of them. His parents immediately rushed to the bastard of an Alpha that was Mitch and they had some discussions about it in a private meeting. Jensen was almost pulled out of high school when his mother- a Beta- insisted he completed his education so that they could find a good price to sell him to the first Alpha they met. An educated Omega was in demand anyway.” Jared’s wolf already wanted to find those bastard parents and rip them apart for hurting his mate. “They let him complete his education, but everyone in our pack harassed him for what he was. All his friends abandoned him. He was told everyday that he was just a pleasure slave. That he was nothing more than a whore to be used by Alphas, and when he was mated off, his Alpha would only find him useful to breed. He’d be kept barefoot and pregnant. That’s all. He was severely bullied. Some even tried to corner him and rape him. Th-...” Chris abruptly stopped at the sound of shattering glass. He looked up to find Jared’s Alpha - he was out for blood. His fangs had dropped and his nails were elongated, his eyes deep golden with fury. He must have crushed the glass in a fit of rage. His hands were bloody. “Shit, man, you cut yourself.” Chris took the glass out of Jared’s hands and his touch must have jolted him, as Jared snapped back at him. In response, Chris just took a defensive posture, letting him know he wasn’t a threat. He spoke words of reassurance and saw the Alpha recede back. Danneel quickly rushed to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Chris helped Jared clean his wounds and bandaged them for him. “It’s okay. He’s fine Jared. He’s fine. I didn’t let those assholes touch him. I promise. I kept him safe.” Chris’ words were like balm to his heart. Jared just thanked them and apologized for letting his Alpha loose. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Jared was cut short though.

“Hey, its okay. Had I been in your position, I would’ve reacted the same way. Besides, I helped him throughout those days. I protected him the best I could. But then I graduated and the story of our friendship reached Pilleggi’s ears and he summoned me. He asked me to either find a mate for myself or keep away from him as he was a precious barter. They planned on selling him to the highest bidder. After that, I was pretty much forced to take a mate, and that’s when I decided to run away. I just couldn’t live in that shithole anymore. I tried telling Jensen to come with me. Run away with me so that we could find refuge in another pack. I even slipped him my phone number to call if he needed anything. But somehow, his brother found out about our plan and Jensen was locked away in his room. I escaped. But I should have stayed, I know I should have stayed because five years down the lane, I received a call from our patrol guard about an unknown Were injured and lying unconscious in our pack territory; I was ashamed of myself. It was Jensen. He had bite marks and his leg was injured pretty bad. Cuts and bruises all over his body. As Jensen tells it. He was allowed to graduate. But once he graduated, he was put on display for Alphas to see and fantasize about. He was spat at publicly. They were waiting for a bidder to go high, as high as $50,000 and when they found one, Jensen stood up for himself and flat out refused. He was disowned that day by his family and thrown out. His house maid helped him escape. But three rogues caught up with him and although they tried to assault him, he fought them all and escaped. But he was already heavily injured. He had slightly escaped from being raped. He called me from a pay phone somewhere. He sounded so scared and he didn’t say much, just asked where I was. By then it had been a little over a year since me and Danneel had mated. He was a shell of himself when we found him. It took me years to bring him out. This horrible and traumatic life led him to swear off the mated life. He promised himself he’d become self-sufficient and independent. He trained himself in martial arts. He threw himself into books about self-help, and now he runs the library and defense classes for omegas of our pack. He says every omega is born strong, they just need help to recognize themselves. He never wanted a mated life for himself. That’s why it’s a shock for him to not only find his mate, but also that it’s someone as powerful as you. He ran away on instinct because this was never supposed to happen.”

Chris tried to breathe in the scent of his mate to calm himself down whereas Jared just kept staring past them. His heart hurt, His head hurt. His Alpha was calling to him to find every goddamn wolf who had hurt his precious mate and torture them until all they could do was wish death for themselves. Then slowly and painfully rip their throats out.

“That’s why we ask you to tread lightly with him, Jared. We can’t lose him. He’s strong, independent and stubborn. And he’ll never cave. You’ll need lots of strength and patience. And if you cannot do that, let him go. However, if you’re willing to win him over, you have a very long and arduous path ahead of you, my friend.” Danneel told him.

But to Jared, Jensen was worth any path that might lead to make his precious mate happy. He was worth every cent, every dollar Jared had spent trying to find him. And Jared decided ~~-~~ he would woo his mate. He would change every such notion Jensen has about mating. He would win over his trust and one day hopefully his love and his heart just the way Jensen had captured Jared’s since he had seen him. 

After having bid goodbye to the lead pair of the pack, Jared walked down to the inn he was staying at. The whole discussion had been draining. It took every ounce of control Jared had to not rush to his mate and offer him comfort. Once he locked the door to his room, he immediately went in to take a shower. The warm water felt good against his skin, and he just stood there processing all the information as he tried to come up with an actual plan to woo his mate. _His Mate._ He had a mate. Finally he had found the other half of his soul. And his mate was so strong! Jensen had endured it all and had come out brighter on the other side. He still felt awe whenever he thought of him. He was so beautiful. And Jared would treasure him all his life if only he could simply let Jared take care of him. Jared made a decision that night, no matter how hard the journey may be, no matter how many times he might hurt himself, he had to win Jensen over. Whatever it took, Jensen was going to be _his_ one day.


	4. Life Goes On

The next day, Jared went up to Chris’ office in the morning, to update him about his plans. And although reluctantly, Chris had promised to help, just as long as Jensen was going to be happy. There was also an issue of introducing Jared to the pack. After much deliberation, they’d decided they would not introduce Jared as Jensen’s Alpha but instead he would let everyone know that he’d yet to find his mate. They didn’t want to startle Jensen and Jared specifically did not want to widen the already existing rift between the two of them. The meeting was to be held in the evening. Jared spent the entire day mapping out the pack territory and finding traces of his mate’s scent. By the time the evening pack meeting was held and Jared was introduced, Jensen had quietly slipped in, making himself scarcely noticeable. Oh, he was so wrong if he thought no one would notice him. There was just one person though, who noticed him the moment he entered the meeting hall.  
The pack had been surprisingly welcoming to Jared, especially since they knew the hardships an Alpha had to go through to find their mate. Just like their pack Alpha Chris had. Many of them had expressed their sincere hope that he might just find his mate in this pack. And some of them were not so subtle to hint that they were open to mate with him. One of them was very specific – her name was Ruby. She was warm and good looking. Black hair, brown eyes, red lips. Her perfect curves and body shape could’ve easily lured Jared into her bed, had it not been for Jensen. Because he had already found his mate, he calmly, yet firmly, disentangled her hands from his arms, and told her that he had already found his mate, and there was no use for her to present herself. That’s when a quick sniff had him wonder where the sour scent was coming from. It was distressing. Upon scanning the room he quickly found that it was Jensen, sitting in the corner, glaring daggers at Ruby, immediately ducking his head down the moment Jared’s eyes landed on him. If the smell, and Jensen’s reaction, was anything to go by, Jared understood that Jensen was miserably failing at showing his disinterest in Jared. He smirked and headed towards the direction where his mate was sitting.

The moment Jensen had entered the meeting hall, he knew he’d made a mistake. The spicy and woodsy scent of Jared quickly filled his nostrils and he went dizzy. But he controlled himself - he was not going to mate the alpha, whoever he was. Just because his scent called to Jensen’s wolf, didn’t mean he was going to mate him. He never would. After all, like every Alpha Jensen had encountered, he’d also use Jensen, tie him to the bed and keep him barefoot and pregnant, just like everyone had said would be his only use in life. He made himself as scarcely noticeable as possible. He didn’t want the alpha to look at him or even notice him. So he silently crept in and took a seat in the corner. Once the announcement was made that the Alpha - damn he was hot -Jared Padalecki; the Alpha of the Padalecki pack, the one known for strong and powerful Alphas, was still in search of his mate, Jensen had been a little bit disappointed. He had expected the announcement to be that the Alpha had found his mate already. But apparently he was still on a quest, which meant that he hadn’t found Jensen good enough to be his mate. And that thought made something churn in his gut. He felt sadness engulf him. He wasn’t even good enough to spark Jared’s interest. Mitch had been right, he’d never find an Alpha who’d want him for anything more than a quick fuck just to produce children. Bright laughter caught his attention and he turned towards the commotion only to find that his Alpha, Jared, no not his alpha, was surrounded by Beta sluts, as Jensen called them, who were trying to get his attention. One of them, Ruby as he recognized her, was crawling up all over his Alpha. Damn it brain, this was not his Alpha. To his surprise… No, immense dislike, his Alpha Jared was letting her hit on him. He was sure that they were flirting when her small fingers gripped his strong arms, and Jensen saw red. How dared this slut try and hit on something that was Jensen’s? This was his Alpha. How dared she lay her hands on him? The Omega in him was prying to get out and tear her apart, limb from limb, for daring to touch his Alpha. For the last time, not his goddamn Alpha. Get your shit together brain. But the moment he felt eyes on him he knew he’d screwed up, because now Jared was smirking and heading towards his direction for what, he didn’t know. But whatever it was for- this was not good.

“Hey, I’m Jared,” the alpha extended his hand. And lord the fingers… So long… They would feel so good inside of him… Oh sweet lord, what the hell was he thinking.  
“I-I’m Jensen.” Oh good, now he was stuttering. Great job, Ackles.

“Hi, Jensen, it’s nice to meet you.” And Jesus, the hand was so warm and the grip was so strong, he knew he was swaying. Jensen might have melted right then and there had it not been for Jared’s strong hands guiding him down onto his seat.

“Hey there, easy. Are you alright Jensen?”

“I’m not your mate,” Jensen blurted out. Apparently his brain to mouth filter had decided to malfunction. “I’m sorry, what I mean is that I can’t be your mate. Not like you want me to be.”

And wasn’t that exactly like a punch to the gut? Well, it definitely was for Jared. “Hey, it’s okay. I know you’re in shock. So am I. No big deal. But you are my mate, Jensen. You were meant to be mine. Just mine. But judging by your reaction, you had it all backwards I assume. So, I ain’t gonna push you.” Jared leaned in closer to his ear, just so that Jensen could get a good sniff of him, and whispered, “But, sweetheart, I’m gonna prove to you that not all Alphas are assholes. So, even if you don’t believe in true mating, fine. You will. I’ll make you believe, Jensen. And you’ll be my mate someday. But until then…” Jared leaned back and took a good look at Jensen who was breathing hard, had a pink blush all over his cheeks and his eyes, they were all wide. Big and Green. He extended his right hand for a swift handshake. “Can we be just friends? How is that for a start?”

Jensen didn’t know what to do. Hell he didn’t know what to think. All that talk by this handsome Alpha had gotten him all hot and bothered. He didn’t know how it was possible for him to get distracted. Maybe because he’s your mate, you idiot his brain supplied. Yet, he was not ready to accept this. He wasn’t ready to take a mate. He was still firm on his stance that he’d never take a mate, especially an Alpha for a mate. Still he didn’t know what it was about this dimple smiling Alpha, that made him accept the offer. “Yeah. Friends. I can do that. I gotta warn you, Jared, you can woo me good. Try and be nice to me, but I’ll never be your mate.” The smirk that formed on the Alpha’s face was so smug, Jensen wanted to scratch that off right away. “We’ll see sweetheart. Goodnight. I’ll see you soon, Omega.” And saying that, Jared went away while Jensen just sat there dumbstruck.


	5. It Can Only Get Better

The next week, the days were a blur for Jensen, as they started with him waking up to a delivery guy handing him a bunch of roses, then some chocolates at the library during lunch hour, and a very sweet stuffed teddy waiting for him with a message shaped like a heart. One that would state, “I miss you,” and would come with a two-lined letter which read something new every day. It had Jared written all over it. It was a sweet gesture and it definitely meant that he was being wooed. The worst part for him was that his Omega was so very pleased to know that its Alpha was being so attentive, that he was being looked after, that he was genuinely wanted, maybe even loved, as he was definitely being cared for. Hell, there were even pillows waiting for him at the library-desk’s chair for him to sit on. There were fragrant candles to light up the room. He was impressed, but that didn’t need a public announcement. But ultimately he had decided, he would never give in, never settle, never be a mated Omega. Ever. It made him furious every time, that Ruby had plastered herself all over Jared. It was just a couple times, whenever Jensen had seen Jared or met him at the local bar, where Jared was always surrounded by the slutty Betas and Omegas who clearly wanted him. Jared, whenever he would meet Jensen’s eyes, would give him a very sweet and gentle smile. Once, he even greeted Jensen with a friendly “Hi, have fun!” and as usual Jensen’s response had been a squeal of “Yeah”. Jensen had officially hit a block regarding Jared. He just didn’t know what to do. So, he decided to have a direct one to one talk with Jared.

Jared didn’t visit Jensen, nor did he see him much. He just made sure Jensen felt his presence enough for him to meet up voluntary with him at any given point. He’d wait for his mate for as long as it took. He was definite that by the end of the year, he’d have won over Jensen. So, he made sure Jensen would feel cared for, that he would feel wanted and sent him flowers, teddy bears, chocolates, pillows to sit on, and fragrant candles for his office at the library. Yet, it was over a week and Jensen was nowhere near even trying to get to meet him. That was why he was shocked to see Jensen waiting for him outside his door on a Saturday night, looking all pink and shy. “Can I come in?” the husky voice asked. Jared was once again left speechless taking in the sweet scent of his Omega. It took all his efforts not to just push him to the nearest wall and fuck him stupid. Sense prevailed and Jared let him in, still staring at Jensen when he made himself at home in Jared’s room.

“So…” Jared asked nervously.

“So, I was thinking, maybe you could stop with all the flowers and bears? I can’t throw them away and my room is full of them. So…” Jensen replied.  
He’d had enough with the gifts, but the sweet gesture had indeed made him think of at least giving it a try. Maybe go out with Jared for dinner or something and make it clear that they would never mate but they could be friends, as even he couldn’t deny that Jared, despite his reputation, was sweet. “Can we be friends? As I can’t see us getting into something more than that. Jared, please understand. I have a past that has molded me into the Jensen that I am today. So, when I say to please believe me and when I say I’m never getting mated, trust me. The Jensen that was once broken can never forget the why’s and how’s of the things that I went through. So, please... Even the pack has started questioning and murmuring behind my back. They think I’m giving you a hard time. But no, I’m not. I don’t wanna be wooed, Jared. I just don’t wanna be a mate to an Alpha. Hell, I don’t want to be a mate. Period. I can see you’re a sweet and kind wolf, but I can’t give you more than my friendship, Jared. So, if you’re trying to woo me…”

Jared understood the minute he saw Jensen getting worked up that his mate was overwhelmed. So, he tried easing him, “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I understand. No wooing. I don’t understand Jensen because, I don’t know what made you into one shell of a person, but I was hoping you’d at least try to get to know me before deciding. I understand now that it’s not about whether you want to or not, it’s just that you can’t.” Saying it felt like a stake had gone through his heart as the intensity in which Jensen had rejected Jared was a sign enough for him. Being rejected by your mate, your true mate nonetheless, sucked. But if it meant Jared got to keep Jensen as his friend, he was all for it. “Even after everything, I would still like to get to know you Jensen. The mysterious Omega who never wants to mate. You said you could do friends, so will you at least be my friend, Jensen? I can’t have you as my mate, so at the least I can hope to get you as my best friend? I have a year down the lane anyhow, so, will you do that for me?”  
Jared sounded so hopeful that it was very tough for Jensen to decline this generous offer. Heck who was he kidding, even he wanted to get to know Jared and hang out with him badly. So he caved. “Okay. I can do that. Friends, I mean. Yeah. Friends. So…”

“That’s great, how about getting lunch together?” Jared unleashed his puppy dog eyes, the ones that his whole family and friends had guaranteed no one could resist and he saw it work as Jensen surrendered fast. “Tomorrow is Sunday anyway. I don’t have anything special to do. Chris told me about this nice place that served the best steak he’s ever had. What was its name again? He told me to take a look but I don’t remember…”

“That’d be Joe’s Roadside Barbeque. It’s really one of the best restaurants here. I just love their preparation. It’s one of my favorites.” Oops, too much information. “I-I would like to share that with you, Jared. If it’s okay with you?” Jensen finished his inner panic of somehow feeling he had offended the Alpha.

“Yeah. That’d be great. What time?”

“Would 12 o’clock be fine with you?”

“Of course, I’ll be there. Or do you need me to pick you up?” Jared hoped to God that he hadn’t overstepped the line that Jensen had just drawn for him.

“Why is it sounding too much like a date to me?” Jensen asked, who was now visibly curious. But the reaction he had gotten from Jared had eased him a bit, somehow making him feel safe. Really, how could you not feel safe with those dimples and puppy dog eyes? Something about Jared made him feel, for the first time in many years, that he was safe around this Alpha. That maybe not every Alpha was looking for a quick fuck.

“O-oh no. No. No, no, no. Not a date. Promise. Just friends going for lunch. I just thought it’d be good to have a chat while we drive up there. I was told it’s a bit out of town and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. Only if you’re okay with this. If you feel uncomfortable just say and I’ll…” He was interrupted with the most beautiful laugh Jared had ever heard. And listening to it was like music to his ears. He decided he’d make Jensen laugh as much as possible for him. He mock pouted, “why are you laughing? It’s not very nice to laugh at your friend.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Oh God, you’re so easy. I was just teasing you,” Jensen said rubbing at his eyes. And didn’t Jared just look like an adorable child throwing a fit? “ It’s okay Jared. I’m fine. I’d be fine with you picking me up. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jensen,” Jared bid him goodbye and went to bed with a happy smile on his face.


	6. Tears of Sorrow

To say that the lunch with Jared was the most fun Jensen had ever had in his lifetime, would have been an understatement. It was perfect. The Alpha was sweet, full of energy, bubbly and easy going. They’d shared their hobbies, embarrassing childhood stories and just talking about anything and everything. Jared had shared stories about his pack and his family. In turn Jensen had narrated that his family had thrown him away because he was an Omega and he’d ran off to Chris as he was the only person Jensen had left to seek shelter with. Jared hadn’t pushed further and Jensen was grateful for it. Jared had then diverted the topic to telling stories about his niece and Jensen had melted. By the time their lunch came to an end, Jensen was sad. He liked Jared. He liked his company and he didn’t want their time together to end. He just wanted to sit there and talk about nothing and everything to Jared. “I had a great time. Thank you, Jared. No one has ever made me feel safe like the way you do,” Jensen had quietly confessed. They had parted on a note that sometime soon, Jensen would help Jared introduce himself to the pack territory.

As months went by, they stayed on good terms. They would hang out with each other, either on lunch or dinner dates or at Jensen’s house. Sometimes, they went out with Chris and Danneel, to show Jared some of their pack lands. Jensen had even confessed his past to Jared when they’d been watching a movie together at Jensen’s home sitting on the couch. Jared had only cheered Jensen up and soothed him in his tender voice, telling Jensen that he wasn’t at fault. That his pack and his parents and the asshole Alpha of the pack were wrong and deserved no justification for their behavior. Jensen had fallen asleep in Jared’s arms feeling content and safe, drained after having told his life story. The next morning when he had woken up in his bed without remembering how he had gotten there, he had almost had a panic attack until he found a note left on the coffee table:

_“Hey, you passed out. It’s totally okay. I had to carry you off to your bed. I’m sorry if I somehow managed to offend you by entering your bedroom without permission, but I just wanted you to have a good rest. I hope to see you soon. Jared.”_

Jensen had been floored. He even told the same to Chris one evening when they were hanging out that the Alpha’s house. “Jensen, I think you should quit it with Jared.”

“What do you mean Chris?”

“I’m just saying, Jensen, even if you have made it clear to him, he has still fallen hopelessly in love with you. Don’t deny it Jensen. I see how he looks at you as if you’ve hung the stars and the moon. He’s completely smitten, and you have led him on. You might think you’re being subtle but you’re not. Like at all. The way you keep touching him, or the way you track his movements when he’s licking food off a spoon or something like that, it’s like you want to ravish him then and there. Or like when we are at the bar and Ruby tries to get near him, you make sure you are the centre of his attention. Make up your mind Jensen. If I have noticed this, then so has he. Either you want him or you don’t. But break the ties before they cut either of you deep. And by the looks of it, Jared’s going to be the one left wounded and bruised coming out of this.”

After the mind numbing lecture Chris had given Jensen, he observed Jared much more intently. And holy hell, Chris was right. Whenever Jared met his eyes, his face would light up, all dimpled smiles and all that jazz. He would give a small smile, just reserved for Jensen, whenever they’d be in touching distance. Jensen could feel him shiver anytime he’d touch him. But he never made a move. And Jensen didn’t know how to feel about that.

Jared knew he was screwed because he was hopelessly and completely in love with Jensen. He had just let himself fall for the person who had, since day one, reminded him that he’d never be his mate. Yet, he couldn’t stop himself from falling deeply in love with Jensen. And it had happened gradually. When Jensen had introduced him to his pack members as a friend, the glee that would enter Jensen’s eyes, when he talked about Jared, made his heart flutter. Or the way Jensen blushed when they touched each other. Or the way Jensen would concentrate hard on tracking the movements of his lips. Jared was thrown off guard many times when he felt Jensen’s eyes on him when he wasn’t looking. Or the way Jensen would turn a deep shade of red when Jared would catch him staring. Sometimes, Jensen would prey for his attention and pout like a petulant child if Jared so much as looked at someone else. That was why Jared didn’t know what to do with these mixed signals Jensen was sending. On one hand, he wanted to believe that Jensen was also falling for him, but on the other hand, he remembered the night Jensen had said that he would never ever be mated to an Alpha. Or to anyone for that matter. Jared had tried, but miserably failed in trying to convince Jensen of how good their mated life could be. Because every time Jared mention mating, Jensen would close off. Time was ticking; his father had already reminded him that he had only three months left to find his mate. He hadn’t told anyone in his family about Jensen. Not even John, who had been his close confidant. He had to talk to Jensen, to clear the air. Because if not, then he would have to return immediately, as there was no point in staying here and pining over someone who would never be his. 

It was an informal pack gathering where Chris and Danneel were throwing a party when it happened. It was after a surprise the Pack Alpha had announced. They had all gathered in the backyard of Chris’ and Danneel’s house, and everyone was busy chit-chatting with each other. Jensen and Jared were standing in the corner, talking quietly, while sipping their drinks. It was sometime after that, that the couple came out. Danneel was glowing in her midnight blue drape dress while Chris looked happy in a black vest and white shirt. That’s when Chris took the stage, “Thank you so much guys, for coming here on such a short notice. We’re so happy to announce to the pack that you’re getting another heir. That’s right people, your Pack Beta Danneel is expecting, and in about 6 months we’ll have another bundle of joy to spoil at our home.” Joyous wishes erupted from the crowd at the announcement. Everybody huddled up to greet the pack heads, and Jensen could not have been happier for his friends. They deserved this more than anyone in the entire world. Except… He started thinking of small bundles wrapped up in blankets in his arms, with brown curls, hazel eyes, with dimpled smiles, cute button noses, pink lips and rosy cheeks. _Oh Jesus Christ, he was imagining having Jared’s children. Oh my fucking god. What was wrong with him?_

He started internally panicking. He didn’t want to have children, because to have children he needed to be mated, but he didn’t wanna be mated to anyone, let alone to Jared _of all people_. But it was all going to shit as he stood there staring at Jared. He found Jared talking to Ruby who was now for no reason plastering herself all over him. Jensen walked near them so as to hear what they were talking.

“Oh come on, Alpha. I know you want a mate, I can be that for you. Why are you fighting it? I know you haven’t even gotten laid since you came here. This would make up for blue balls. I can help you make you feel better. Please let me Alpha,” she said seductively.

“You need to back off. I’m not interested in you or whatever you have to offer. I’ve already told you a thousand times that I don’t want you,” Jared said firmly.

“But, why?” Ruby whined and Jensen was pretty sure she was drunk. “I mean, are you saving yourself for Jensen. Is that it? Oh please, he’s a good for nothing guy. Hasn’t even put out after so many dates. Why are you pining after an Omega who is good for nothing?”

“How dare you insult Jensen like that?” Jared roared, and Jensen was sure all of the pack’s attention was now on the two of them. “Jensen is way better than a slut like you, who keeps posturing even after being rejected just because you crave the power and position that comes with being an Alpha’s mate. There’s no comparison between you and him. He’s smart, he’s funny, he’s sophisticated, graceful and mannered. All of which you lack. So shut up and shove off. Don’t make me throw you out of here.”

“Oh please, he’s just an Omega, good for only one time fu-”

“Complete that sentence and I’ll rip your throat out!” Jared threatened. “One more word about Jensen, and I’ll make sure no one ever thinks about looking at you twice.”

That’s when Chris interrupted. “Okay, that’s it. Back off you two. Ruby I think you’ve overstayed your welcome. Not only did you insult our guest but also one of our own. So, kindly get the hell out of here. Mark will ensure you reach home safely without creating a ruckus.” They watched patiently as Ruby stormed off.

“Jared, I think you need to take it easy. Come on, let’s get you inside.”

Jensen didn’t know how long he stood there like a statue. He didn’t know what just happened or why Jared defended his honor, but he only knew one thing - that he needed Jared and he needed him now. He took off in the direction of Chris’ house.

When he entered, Jared was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He must have sensed Jensen because the minute Jensen entered the house, he looked up and then stood up, ready to apologize. But Jensen didn’t give him a chance and just pressed his lips to Jared’s and latched on. He placed his left hand on Jared’s neck and the right one tangled in those silky soft strands of hair. The sweet taste of Jared exploded his tongue and Jensen thought he was done fighting.

Jared on his part was shocked at first but quickly caught up with it. Jensen was kissing him like a man starved and wasn’t that every wet dream of Jared’s come true? He was kissing his mate, who kissed him back willingly. He was so happy. Finally his mate had accepted him. The kiss they shared was perfect. Sweet, gentle, long. And Jared never wanted to let go. When they came up for air, Jared was giddy with happiness; his Alpha was soaring high. He whispered, “mate.” And kissed Jensen again. “My mate,” kiss, “My lovely mate,” kiss, “Love you so much.”

Instantly, Jensen stiffened. No, no, no, this was all wrong. He was not anyone’s mate. He broke the kiss and stepped out of Jared’s reach. He saw the confusion worrying Jared’s face, but he just didn’t want to be mated. Not to anyone. What the hell was he thinking, kissing Jared like that? All his insecurities came back and he couldn’t do this.

“I’m sorry. Oh god, I’m so sorry, Jared.”

“Jensen, mate, what’s wrong?” Jared tried to reach him, as he couldn’t understand what had changed.

“I’m not your mate,” Jensen yelled. “Don’t you understand, I’m not your mate. I never will be. I told you in the beginning that I wanted nothing to do with it. Why can’t you all understand? I’m not your mate. I never will be.”

“What?” Jared was crushed. Just minutes ago, he had finally gotten his mate, they were kissing and now Jensen was saying that he wasn’t his mate. “Jensen, we’re mates. Whether you believe it or not. We’re meant to be. You’re my mate. My life. My love, My joy. You’re mine Jensen. Why can’t you see that?”

“No, Jared, I can’t be,” Jensen felt like an asshole, looking at the crushed face of the Alpha. It was like Jensen had just poured cold water all over him.

“Then why the hell were you kissing me, Jensen? All those silent touches and secret stares? What were those? I knew you didn’t want to mate and I never initiated any contact. You were vying for my attention all the time. You were throwing me a bitch face anytime Ruby came near me. You acted like a jealous mate. And suddenly you came onto me and kissed me. What am I supposed to do Jensen? You’re sending me mixed signals and I’m tired of playing this cat and mouse game with you. We could be good together Jensen. I can make you happy. I know I make you happy. And I’m not like any of the other Alphas you’ve come across. I want a partnership. You’ll be my equal. We‘ll be great Jensen. But you have to decide, make up your mind. You know damn well I don’t have enough time. I’ve got three months left and then I have to go back with a mate. If not, I’ll have to settle for someone whom I don’t even love. I‘ll have to mate someone who’s not my true mate. Please Jensen I’m begging you. Please give us a chance. I promise never to hurt you, I promise I’ll love you more than myself. To place you first, before anyone else. To protect you. To make to happy. Please Jensen. I love you.”

“I-I can’t Jay.” Jensen was tearing up. “I’m sorry.” And he did the only thing he was good at. Just like he did when he first saw Jared. He ran away. Fast. Faster than a hare. He didn’t see Jared collapsing on the couch or Chris’ call for help or the way Jared’s anguished cry brought Danneel and Chris to tears.


	7. Unchain My Heart, For I'm Lost Without You

Jared didn’t know exactly what had happened, but he was sure that he had collapsed and woken up on the couch. That’s when he remembered where he was and why. He couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He had always believed that whenever he would find his mate he’d be the happiest, and have the fairytale ending he had always desired. That he and his mate would fall in love and live a long, happy life alongside each other with little toddlers running around. But the reality turned out to be quite a disaster. Well, disaster was quite an understatement. He felt numb. He would never share the love that John did with his mate, nor the one that his parents did. Sure, he would have to settle down and he would grow to love whomever he mated with, but it would never be the same as loving Jensen. Jensen was sweet and kind and a very generous soul but he would never be Jared’s. Jared would have to spend his whole life without Jensen and he wasn’t sure he would be good at it. Spending this whole time with Kane-Harris pack taught him one thing; that life without Jensen was gonna be hard. Hell, everytime Jensen went back to work, it had been hard for Jared not to go and jump him then and there. Yet, he had managed, knowing that his mate was nearby, safe and sound and happy. But now, Jared was going to leave, be away from Jensen. He wasn’t sure he’d be strong enough. Life without Jensen would be like living without his other half. He’d be incomplete and he’d have to live his life feeling empty till the end of his days as his mate had just rejected him outright.

He spent the night at Chris’ and the next morning took the pack head’s leave. As he could not spend another minute in the same pack knowing Jensen had rejected him. “Thank you for everything, Alpha Chris, Beta Danneel. For everything.” He was falling short of words as all he could think of was the day he met Jensen standing right here, in this house. The way he had smelled, the way his green leafy eyes had widened and the way he had made Jared feel. Jared swallowed the lump in his throat trying to speak even as tears threatened to spill down from his eyes. “I really cannot thank you enough. I...” He had to stop or he’d be crying again and he was tired of it as it seemed it was all he was doing the whole night right till morning.

Chris sensed Jared’s emotions. He knew exactly how it would be like to live your life without your mate by your side. Hell, the thought of Danneel being with anyone else but him was enough to send a shiver down his spine. Even the thought of it was agonizing. “I’m sorry, Alpha Padalecki. I cannot help you through this, as I don’t know what it feels like to have your mate reject you. And I don’t ever wanna know.” He felt a gentle squeeze to his hand by Danneel who was standing right beside him and he was eternally grateful for her support. He looked at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as if thanking her for being there with him. “I can never understand your pain, Jared. But I’m here if you ever wanna talk. I offer you my friendship, Alpha Jared and I apologize on behalf of my dick friend.”

Jared noticed the way Chris and Danneel comforted each other. That’s what love looked like and it was something apparently Jared didn’t deserve because despite trying his hardest, he had failed to make his love fall in love with him. He wanted the easy intimacy that the couple shared and his heart ached at the thought that he’d never have it. Chris apologizing on behalf of Jensen was what brought him back from his reverie. “No, Chris. Please don’t apologize. I knew what I was getting into from the start. I knew I was gonna burn myself and I did it anyway. Jen-” God, it hurt to even say his name. “J-Jensen had already warned me and yet I managed to royally fuck up. So, it’s really not your fault or Jensen’s. Especially not Jensen’s. In fact, it was all my fault. I was perhaps too optimistic and that’s exactly what led me to my grave. I’m glad you’ll never have to find out what it’s like to live without your true mate. It sucks. It feels like a part of me died and it’s never gonna come back to life.” He paused, and he swallowed hard again and continued, “Be thankful for Danneel, Chris. Every day, every second. Be happy. By the way congratulations on the new addition to your lovely family.”

Jared bid goodbye to most of the pack and called John informing him that he’d be there by evening. He drove out and made it home in a single stretch, never stopping for anything except gas. When he pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, it was night. He didn’t bother to greet anyone, just headed straight for his room. He wasn’t surprised to see his brother waiting for him there, and it felt good to have someone concerned for him enough to stay up. That’s when it hit him that he had left back Jensen forever. “I know you called and told me not to wait up, but you didn’t sound good and by the look of it you’re not good at all. Jared, my God, what…” John didn’t even get to complete his sentence before he had an armful of his brother, sobbing hard. Listening to the sweet and caring words broke Jared down and he spilled it all out for his brother, letting him know what heartbreak truly felt like.

Jensen was miserable and he missed Jared like a missing limb. He had rejected Jared and he was slowly realizing that it had been in a moment of panic and a very, very bad move on his part. Jared was wonderful, attentive, handsome, patient, caring, goofy and hot as hell. He was everything that Jensen thought a mate should be, defying all the expectations of being an Alpha asshole. Jared had a big heart- one that he wore on his sleeve, and Jensen might just have fallen in love with him. Just a little bit though. He was however, regretting letting his fears take a hold of him. He knew life with Jared would be amazing and adventurous and a moment of doubt had ruined it all. He sulked for three days before he thought of calling Jared and clearing the air. But when he called Jared’s number, it was no longer in service. So, he called another one, the one that Jared used for official purposes. Each time, it went to voicemail. Jensen sent texts but they were never answered. Was Jared mad at him? Didn’t Jared want him anymore? Of course he didn’t. He was a dick who rejected his soulmate. Who does that but a complete idiot like Jensen! But he couldn’t afford Jared being mad at him any longer. The more he was away from Jared the harder it would be to win him back. That’s why he found himself knocking at his friend’s house asking for help.

It took two days for Jared to come to terms with the fact that Jensen was done with him for good. His father had tried to persuade him to reach out to Jensen and give him a chance to explain and have a conversation, but Jared was afraid he’d be shut down. He didn’t think he’d make it through Jensen rejecting him for a second time. On the third day though, he announced his decision. “Dad, I wanna get married to Genevieve. And before you ask me, yes, I’m ready. I’m never gonna get mated if I keep thinking about Jensen. I have to move on and quick. I’m drowning as it is and you guys were always rooting for us to mate one day. Now is as good as anytime.”

It was John who came out of the shock first, “But Jared, isn’t this too early yet? I mean you’re not over Jensen yet and you’re hurting and it’s still fresh. Don’t you think you’re jumping the gun a bit too early?”

“No John, I am never gonna get over Jensen. He’s gonna be a part of me till I die. Besides, I’m done wallowing in my misery. Maybe being with Genevieve could try and put my mind elsewhere, and after getting used to her around me, I might just fall for her. She’ll never measure up. She’ll never be what I need, but she’ll be there at least. We’ll grow to love each other if not anything. And I wanna relieve you, John, so you can take care of your family. That was our deal, wasn’t it guys? I come home empty handed and I’ll have to marry Genevieve. So, I’m ready. Let’s get this over with.”

“Jared,” This time his father spoke. “It’s okay to grieve. What you went through is something that definitely takes time to heal from and let’s be honest, it wouldn’t be fair to you or her if you get mated in a haste just because you want to have other things that can occupy your mind. Just think this through.”

Jared was so damn tired of everyone telling him he wasn’t ready. He was done. He was so fucking done. “What part of ‘I’m never getting over Jensen’ do you not understand? So, it doesn’t matter whether I marry Genevieve now or some other time, it’ll never be fair. This mating is a settlement, a compromise and we all know it’s never going to be the same for me as it is for you. So, let’s just go ahead with it. I’ll talk to Genevieve and decide on a date. I have to do this. I’ve got to.” Decision made, Jared rushed out of the room.

When Chris opened the door, the last person he expected to see was Jensen. Any other time he’d be worried and would have sent a search party to find out where Jensen was hiding, but after the stunt he’d pulled on Jared, even he had to admit he was furious. Hell he’d been livid, ready to find Jensen and tear him a new one. Had it not been for Danneel calming him down, he’d have done exactly that. “What the hell are you doing here, you heartless bastard?” Even Jensen was surprised to see Chris so angry at him that he recoiled for a moment, but then he remembered that Chris had warned him against doing exactly what he had done. To be honest, he would have been angry at himself. “Hey calm down. I know, okay? I’m sorry. But Jared isn’t picking up my call or returning any of my messages and…”

“Why the hell should he? You broke him Jensen. You fucking broke him. I know you hate Alphas and everything that comes with them, but man, Jared was redefining every move. He was almost like a love sick puppy following you around. What did he do to have a mate like you Jensen? What was his fault to deserve a bitter and self-absorbed asshole of a mate like you?”

The venomous words made Jensen recoil a little and he sat down on the couch with his head ~~s~~ in his hands, “I’m sorry Chris. I just panicked man. I’ve fought so hard, all my life against it and Jared… he just.. I’m in love with him,” Jensen admitted in a small voice.

“Yeah, like he’s gonna believe you,” Chris scoffed. Even he was having a hard time accepting the fact. He had known Jensen for so long and he was like a brother to him. He’d been protective of him all his life, but seeing the way he had treated Jared, it was like Jensen was someone else. Some cold-hearted person that Chris didn’t recognize..

“No, no, no. I’m telling the truth. Chris, please believe me. I love him. I love Jared so much, it hurts. I know I acted like an asshole but I understand. My Omega is fighting to get out and roll over for him Chris. Hell, even I wanna run and roll over and present myself to my Alpha and never let go. Help me, please. I need to see him. I need to tell him I’m sorry. I need to be near him, Chris. Please!” And Jensen broke down.

“Hey, shh.. Jensen calm down.” He consoled the broken Omega. “But Jensen, it might just be too late. He’s about to get married and mated to someone named Genevieve. The ceremony is in two days. I just got an invitation.” It broke Chris a little to disclose this fact to Jensen. And Jensen just looked dead.

“No,no,no,no,no,no……T-that can’t happen. I’m his mate. _His Mate._ He should be mated and married to me. I’m his mate. I…” Jensen was devastated. He had handled the situation all wrong. His one moment of weakness had taken all his joy away from him. Now he truly _was_ going to be a mateless Omega all his life. 


	8. Forever Mine

It was his wedding day. He was going be mated for life. He should be happy. Hell, he should be ecstatic that he was finally gonna have a mate who would be there with him through happiness and sorrow, in health and sickness, through the highs and lows, in joy and sadness. Yet, Jared felt numb. His Alpha was restless, as it was not his true mate he was gonna marry. It was his friend, Genevieve. He had a long chat with her and sweet Genevieve had accepted that she’d be jumping into a loveless mating. She never complained. Just accepted Jared the way he was. He was content in knowing he’d have a partner, but there was still an empty feeling inside of him. He went through the motions; his mom getting emotional, his dad proud of him, his brother pampering him. Everything. Now, he was standing at the altar, wearing a black tux, waiting for his bride. He just wanted to get this over with so that he could have something else to focus on. Like being a Pack Alpha and look after the Pack affairs.

He listened as everyone settled down and the song started playing, signaling Genevieve walking down the aisle. It was all rehearsed. Genevieve would come walking down the aisle, with her father who’d give her away. Then Jared would take her hand and the priest would start the ceremony. They hadn’t even written their own vows. It had all been decided for them. The priest would ask if they’d take each other as Alpha and Beta and they’d say the magic words, exchange the rings, share a brief kiss and they’d be married. So when the song played, Jared even didn’t look up. He was feeling rather dull and was staring at the white tiles on the floor which seemed very fascinating to him in that moment. As if on cue, Jared extended his hand without bothering to look up and felt a warm, calloused hand slipping into his instead of a delicate and small one.

It didn’t feel wrong though. It felt right. He breathed deeply and felt a very familiar scent hitting his nose. His Alpha was up and jumping with joy chanting mine, mate, mate, mine. But Jared knew, it was his mind playing tricks with him because he was sure the moment he’d look up, he’d be staring into those brown eyes of Genevieve and not the green ones that he’d been constantly dreaming of. He looked up and to his surprise, he was staring at the beautiful face that had been haunting his dreams lately. Leafy green eyes, a perfectly freckled nose, rosy cheeks, pink, full pouty lips that Jared wanted to kiss badly and blond spiked hair. Standing in a pristine white shirt and tux was Jensen in front of him and Jared’s eyes watered. He knew he was hallucinating. He’d barely slept because the green eyed man had haunted his dreams and as a result of sleep deprivation, Jared was sure he was hallucinating. There was no way Jensen would actually be here. Firstly, because he didn’t even know Jared was getting married, and secondly because he had rejected him. He had no business being present here. And it should be Genevieve standing before him, not Jensen. He blinked trying to clear his mind but the image of Jensen remained stuck in front of him. Oh God, this was a mistake. He was not even ready to accept anyone as a mate other than Jensen. This was not fair. He wanted to scream and hurt himself for being so stupid. Tears of helplessness flowed down his face. If this was what it meant to have a true mate, only for him to reject Jared, then he never wanted to have a mate ever again. .  
John was standing right behind him. He was the best man after all. Jared turned to him, “John, I-I think I’m dreaming. O-or...Or hallucinating. I think I should stop. This was a mistake. I’m sorry. I can’t.” He was ready to run out of there when he was tugged back.

“Oh no, you don’t. I have done my share of running and it never helps. Dealing with your demons does.” That voice..

That voice was so familiar. Jared wanted to wake up from this cruel dream because it was all too good to be true. He was still crying, and the tears didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. He felt his hands being squeezed and a warm presence at his back. John. It was John standing at his back, “It’s real Jared. This isn’t a dream. It’s all real. It’s really Jensen standing in front of you. Your true mate. He’s here Jared.” And Jared didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He wanted to believe, God he wanted it all to be true. So badly. But he knew it could never be. His mate had told him in no uncertain terms that he would never want a mate, ever. That he would never want Jared, ever, he reached out, placing his hand over Jensen's heart to feel his heartbeat, needing to reassure himself that this was real, that Jensen was really standing in front of him.. That Jensen was actually there.

“It’s real, Jay. I am, you are – we are,” Jensen’s soft voice spoke. It took a few moments, but the second it clicked he crumbled with relief. It felt as if the weight he was carrying was eased and lifted from his shoulders. His heart was thundering and his Alpha was dancing with joy to finally have his mate around him. That’s when Jared pulled Jensen into a very tight crushing embrace.

Jensen was equal parts nervous and embarrassed. He had given up all hope, but it was Danneel who had suggested that he’d try reaching out to Jared’s family, especially his fiancé. Chris had jumped on the idea and grabbed the opportunity, forcing Jensen to talk to Jared’s family. Chris had made some phone calls and John Padalecki had arranged for them to meet at a secluded bistro near the Padalecki packlands. It was a very nerve-wracking experience for Jensen. John Padalecki was taller than Jared and had an intimidating aura, which had Jensen cowering behind Chris like a coward. However Jensen quickly found out that he was just posturing, as Jensen had hurt his little brother. John had approached with no-nonsense attitude and had threatened Jensen, that if he ever hurt his brother again, John would come for him. Mate or no mate, no one hurt his little brother and got away with it. And Jensen’s punishment had been to accept Jared as his mate in front of everyone and marry him, replacing Genevieve. Meeting the Padaleckis’ without Jared was more of a disaster, but Jensen quickly found out that after the initial hostility had passed, they made for a very warm and welcoming lot. Shelly Padalecki in particular was a bubbly and warm Omega. She easily accepted Jensen and fussed over him as a mother would over her child. Once they all understood Jensen’s background, he was immediately pulled into a hug by his mother-in-law to be. It had been so long since Jensen had felt a motherly presence anywhere near him that experiencing Shelly hugging him brought him to tears. He’d even met Genevieve. She was a cool Beta. She only took a look at him as if judging him if he was capable of being Jared’s mate. “You’ll do,” were the only words she’d spoken, with a smirk on her face, before welcoming Jensen without any malice to the Padalecki pack. The next two days went by with Allison and Shelly helping Jensen prepare to not only shock Jared but the whole pack right at the altar.

Jensen was nervous because he didn’t know what Jared’s reaction would be on seeing him. Although John had assured him that he’d be there to control Jared in case he decided to lash out, Jensen was worried that Jared wouldn’t accept him as his mate. After all, the stunt he’d pulled weeks back justified Jared’s refusal to accept Jensen if he decided to do so. Chris was going to walk him down the aisle and he wasn’t allowed to meet Jared before the wedding. That was one of the many reasons why he was afraid of Jared’s reaction. Looking at Jared though, he felt his heart break into a million pieces. Jared was looking beautiful in a black tux, but his eyes were downcast and there were dark circles around them, signaling lack of sleep and stress. Jared didn’t look up until Jensen squeezed his hands and the haunted and disbelieving look in those hazel eyes had him tear up a little. Jared looked devastated. What broke him more was how quickly and easily Jared believed that his mind was playing tricks on him, and that Jensen was a mere figment of his imagination. His heart ached when he saw the pure shock and silent sobs coming from his strong Alpha. That’s when he decided that he needed to take Jared out of it and placed his palm over his heart, pressing his hands over it so that Jared could feel his heartbeat and understand that it was all real. It took a little nudge from him, but Jared slowly came back to his senses and Jensen was embraced by a 6 foot 4 inches of tall Alpha crushing him hard against his chest.

Jared was sobbing hard. He finally had all he ever wanted within his reach. He was over the moon that Jensen was here but he didn’t know why and currently he didn’t care. He was just so damned happy that Jensen was here safe within his arms.“Oh God, Y-You’re here. You are here.” He was laughing and crying at the same time. He buried his nose in the crook of Jensen’s neck and inhaled the warm and homey scent of his mate. He thanked all the Gods and kissed the spot where he soon would mark his mate, only if his mate asked him to, of course. He murmured all his prayers, thanking Mother Luna for sending Jensen to him. “I love you. I love you, Jensen. I love you so much,” he whispered between his hiccups. Jensen too, sensing his Alpha’s need to touch him and scent him surrendered to Jared. He kept rubbing his back and constantly touching his neck and arms as if soothing his Alpha. “I love you too, Alpha. So much,” Jensen murmured, as he finally gave into the urge to cry and the relief of having his Alpha accept him. They swayed together for a long time, just basking in the fact that they were within each others reach.

Once he calmed down he looked back at Jensen, leaning back a little, arms still surrounding him, not ready to let him go just yet. Jensen looked so beautiful even if his eyes were red-rimmed and a bit puffy. He palmed one of his cheeks, “You’re so beautiful, Jensen. But..but..why are you here? Jensen how..?” Jared was cut short though by a finger on his lips, and he had to resist the urge to lick it with his tongue, still wary a little.

“Shh…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for flipping out that day. I was just overtaken by panic and my past. But I realized that you’re what I needed to break free from my past. Since the day I met you, Jay, I’ve been coming out of my shell and started appreciating life once again. I felt alive, and I was back to being me.”, Tears fell down from those beautiful green eyes, and Jared never wanted them to be full of sadness ever again. He thumbed them away, still captivated by those wide green eyes which were so expressive and for the first time, Jared saw adoration and fondness in them reflected back at him. Jensen leaned into the touch and kept a steady gaze on Jared. Jared planted a very sweet and lingering kiss on his forehead as if to calm him down and assure him that he accepted Jensen just as he was. He took a deep breath and spoke quietly, “I was blinded, Jay. Blinded by my own insecurity and I just wanted to hide some more, but then I heard you were mating someone else. Someone else, and I lost it. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I…” More tears made their way down his cheeks which were promptly kissed away. He smiled, knowing he had someone to lean on now. “I never wanna feel that way again. So lost and lonely. In that moment I understood what a fool I was. It was foolish of me to turn you down when in reality you were the one I needed the most. That’s when I approached Chris and he suggested we crash the ceremony. But we needed someone on your side to know and that’s when John stepped in. He suggested we go ahead with this plan and surprised you. So, Jay, what do you say? Will you be my mate, forever?”

Jared heard the uncertainty in Jensen’s tone and he bent down and kissed his mate passionately, pouring all his love and hope and dreams into it. Once he broke the kiss, looking at the dazed look on Jensen’s face, he had no doubt that his mate was just as gone for him as Jared was for Jensen. “Mate. Mine. My Mate” Jared whispered, and planted a kiss where he soon would lay his claim. He heard a very shy yet firm “yours” in return, and he felt like doing a million cartwheels and shouting from the rooftops that finally, finally he had a mate. They both stood there pressing their foreheads together just gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. It was like nothing else mattered but just each other. Jared heard John clearing his throat and they both jumped apart.. Jensen had a pink tint to his cheeks and was smiling sweetly, and Jared just couldn’t resist planting a kiss on his blushing cheeks. “Forever, Jensen?” he asked.

“Till death do us apart,” Jensen whispered. They knew they had a very long road ahead of them, but together Jensen knew they could do anything, even conquer the world if need be.


	9. With You My Love, I've Found My Happiness

**_Five years later _ **

“Michael James Padalecki, get your butt back here,” Jensen yelled from the kitchen to his three year old toddler who had just escaped into the yard. His Alpha son was the sweetest, but even he had to admit he had a knack of always getting into trouble when one least expected it. This time his little monster had successfully managed to ruin the white linen shirt that Jensen loved, coloring it with stick figures when Jensen had specifically prohibited coloring clothes. The kid kept giggling and running, only to stumble into something.

“What have you done now, kiddo, warranting the wrath of your daddy, huh? Little monster,” Jared flipped his son twice and quickly made his way over to the kitchen where Jensen was standing and handed the parcel over.

“This fella ruined my shirt with finger painting. What did Daddy tell you about painting the clothes?” Jensen asked his son in a stern voice.

Little Michael had known he was in trouble the moment his daddy had yelled at him with his full name, and he had immediately taken off running. He looked up at his daddy with shining eyes and replied, “Nevva do it. Bud I was gifting to you, Daddy. No wanna hafs you mad.”

Jensen promptly melted at the sweet declaration. He kissed his son’s forehead. “And what’s the occasion for this gift?” 

“It’s a gift. Tomowow is Mother’s Day, its spesal day and Papa said I hav’s to gift you. So, I painted the whitie you like so it can be all full of colors. You can wears it now on spesal day,” the toddler alpha replied in his own baby language.

“Aww…. Your papa will get a talking of his own, kiddo. " He shot his mated a glare and but looking back at his baby, he didn't have it in him to stay mad. " Thank you, baby. Buddy, you know you’re not allowed to paint clothes, right? You did it this time as a gift and I love it, but little guy, you cannot do it every time. Understand?”

“You’s not mad, Daddy?” Michael replied in a very soft voice.

“No kiddo, I’m not mad, but that doesn’t mean you can paint another shirt of mine. Okay? No painting on clothes from now on. But thank you for the gift, little monster.” Jensen kissed his son again and tickled him, prompting a giggle. “Now go, your grandma is waiting for you with cookies.”

“Yay! I loves cookies,” the alpha declared and rushed towards the dining room.

“You know, he has you wrapped around his little finger,” Jared said, circling his arms around Jensen’s waist from behind. He planted a sweet kiss on his claiming mark when Jensen leaned into him. The last five years had been tough and most amazing years of his life. He had his mate with him and they had rough times dealing with Jensen’s insecurities and taking over the pack, plus the birth of their child. But Jared was content in knowing that they had passed all those tests with flying colors.

“Yeah and you are about to get the whooping of your life. I told you not to get him that finger painting set.”

“Hey, let him explore, he’ll become a very good painter one day. Just you wait and see.”

“Yeah, you said that when he was hooked on football, and you said he’d be the best football player out there one day,” Jensen replied.

“Aww… don’t fret, you know you love it.” And Jensen did. It had taken time and patience, but he had the life that he always wanted to live, with a kid and a mate who loved him unconditionally and a family who’d always be there to support him no matter what.

“Yeah. I do. I love you. Just so you know, I’m gonna love the next addition to our little family as well” Jensen turned in Jared’s arms and pressed Jared’s hand on the small swell of his tummy and planted a lingering kiss on his mate’s lips. He really did love his mate, their kid; born and unborn and their life. He was content, _happy_. He was finally where he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I hope you had just as wonderful time reading it as I had writing it. Your comments and kudos are a motivation.You can reach out to me via twitter @DWImpala671


End file.
